<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X marks the spot by Bonnie_lassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618326">X marks the spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie'>Bonnie_lassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottle and the marked spot on a map, are finally bringing Kate and himself closer than ever before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey/Kate Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X marks the spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Neal&amp;Kate</strong> -<strong> X marks the spot</strong></p>
<p>Peter has picked him and both men stepped out of the elevator, walking through the entrance of the FBI agency they reached Burke's office side by side. A bottle was on the table and Peter picked it up with a concerned look between his eyebrows. “What is this? Neal, isn't this Kate's bottle?”</p>
<p>“It's a treat, Peter. We both thought it would be nice for you to have it” Neal took his seat across the desk and picked up a file. In the corner of his eye, Peter kept studying the $800 worth bottle of wine. It was not empty like the one Kate had left behind, but it was a full bottle paid with honestly earned money.</p>
<p>Neal had to admit he enjoyed his work, but this day he wanted to get home. He rushed through the file without hesitation and had to force himself to give it a closer look once again. The file was about a gambler in the city, but what made him interesting to the Art Theft and Forgery Unit was a historic map of Christopher Columbus. The piece had been stolen from the National Museum one hour ago. The two men had cleared the crime scene and solved the case in their own personal record.</p>
<p>It took Neal one minute to locate the map within the building. The employee had not had the chance to take the stolen piece to a secure place yet and it still amused Neal, while he completed the file for archiving.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Living in June's apartment with a million-dollar view over Manhattan, Neal returned to a dinner table with spaghetti and side salad. The empty bottle of wine was filled with a cheap one and the table was set for two.</p>
<p>“I'm home” He closed the door with a smile and carried with him a transportation box for a canvas. Placing the box on the couch around the corner, he stepped onto the balcony and found a woman leaning at the edge while enjoying the skyline of the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember this dress” Neal had not seen the blue dress in a long time, but he was not surprised Kate was pulling it off like the first time in the park. Her hair was blowing in the wind when she turned around to him with a smile.</p>
<p>“I thought you might like it; and what about you, did you bring me a present?” Kate stepped away from the wall and walked lightly towards Neal. With a smile and a hug, he welcomed her, before lifting her off her feet.</p>
<p>The pair walked inside before the rain started. The drops landed on the roof over their head and flooded the balcony, while Neal sat with Kate on the couch next to the transportation box. One end was marked with an X and the female was glowing with excitement.</p>
<p>“X marks the spot”</p>
<p>Kate opened the box carefully and pulled out a map. A copy of the stolen piece of the National Museum. It was signed with Neal's initials next to Kate's.</p>
<p>Neal watched her fingers sensitively touching the hidden signature in the top right corner. It was when she suddenly interrupted her movement and let her hand rest between the symbol written within the two initials. Two rings matched together between their names. The thought let his heart skip a beat and he was reborn a new honest man when her answer let him feel the compass of his life was pointing towards their future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>he end.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>